


Enochian Sigils

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Librería: El día a día de la librería "Enochian Sigils" y de su dueño Castiel se ve alterado cuando un nuevo cliente, Dean, entra en busca de un libro para un regalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andaba el mes de noviembre, la humedad empezaba a olerse por alguna de las esquinas de la tienda aunque el dueño creía tenerlo todo bajo control. El pequeño escaparate estaba casi completamente tapado con libros así que el Sol solamente alumbraba la mitad del pequeño establecimiento.

Tras el mostrador el tendero dormía repantigado en una silla que de venderse en una tienda de antigüedades podría pagarle el alquiler del local y la casa por seis meses, tenía un libro abierto sobre la cara y su mano derecha reposaba en una columna de otros cinco libros siendo el que tocaba el suelo “Leyendas y rimas” de Becker.

Sonaron las campanillas de la puerta, el tendero, que tenía el oído siempre al tanto de ese ruido, abrió los ojos como platos para encontrarse con las amontonadas líneas de “La momia”. Se quitó el ejemplar de la cara, ese libro no estaba a la venta, pero si el hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta se lo pedía se lo vendería sin problemas. Cuando fue a levantarse escuchó como algo caía al suelo, eran sus gafas de leer, por suerte esta vez tampoco se habían roto.

-Buenos días.- Saludó, ya de pie, intentando suprimir un bostezo que acabó escapándose.- Perdón. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buena pregunta.- Murmuró mirando algo confuso las estanterías a las que la vista le alcanzaba.- Busco un libro.

-Están cataloga…- Tuvo que callarse en el último segundo, no lo estaban, en realidad media tienda si lo estaba pero la otra media estaba en “Cosas pendientes”.- Si me dice el nombre podré buscarlo.

-Ese es mi problema, no sé que libro busco.- Ante la expresión interrogante del dependiente intentó aclararse.- Vera, es para mi novia, un regalo, habla maravillas de esta tienda pero no sé que libro podría.- Intentó buscar la palabra exacta.- El adecuado.

-Comprendo. ¿Quién es su novia?- Preguntó con la intención de reconocer a una de sus pocas clientas habituales, pero se dio cuenta de su indiscreción.- ¡Perdón! Era porque tal vez me sonase y, lo siento, ha estado fuera de lugar.

-No se preocupe, se llama Lisa, yo soy Dean por cierto.- Le tendió la mano.

-Encantado, Castiel.- Dijo estrechándole la mano.- Me suena Lisa, ¿morena de pelo rizado, tal vez?

-Sí.

-Se mueve por la novela romántica, aunque seguro que le emocionaría un libro antiguo. ¡Oh!- Hizo una pausa mientras salía de detrás del mostrador.- Hace un mes estuvo ojeando un ejemplar muy antiguo de “Orgullo y Prejuicio”, creo que lo dejó por el precio.- Castiel estaba seguro, el mismo le había dado un precio demasiado elevado para que no pudiera comprarlo, le tenía cariño a ese libro, era el segundo que había entrado a esa tienda. Por alguna razón había sentido la necesidad de decirle a ese hombre que el ejemplar existía, tal vez era porque se le daba mal mentir. Eso daba igual, le hincharía el precio como a su novia.- Sígueme.

-Sí, claro.

Castiel se movía como una serpiente por entre los libros, sabía dónde tenía y no tenía que pisar, no se chocó ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando pasaron a la parte más oscura de la tienda, donde Dean tropezó un par de veces aún con su experiencia en la oscuridad.

-Umm, que raro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, debería estar por aquí… Pero no lo encuentro.

-Yo tampoco encontraría nada “por aquí”.- Murmuró Dean sin intención de que Castiel lo oyese.

-El caso es que es mi tienda, así que estoy capacitado para localizar ejemplares en ella.- Dean levantó las manos y dijo en forma de declaración de paz:

-Está bien, lo siento.

-Tal vez esté en la trastienda.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Esperaré aquí.

-Dean he de decirle que aunque lo encontrase es bastante caro, no sé si podrás pagarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no voy a poder?

-Porque he visto tus vaqueros.

Dean miró sus pantalones, con los bajos raidos y su color desgastado no por ser así de fabricas si no, por lo que se ponían así los vaqueros antes, por el uso. En contra de lo que Castiel creía que iba a hacer Dean soltó una carcajada y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para volverlas a sacar.

-Sabes, les tengo cariño, creo que me gustan las cosas viejas.

-A mí también.- Dijo Castiel por si no había quedado claro.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta.- Volvió a reír.- Son un regalo, espero que todos estos libros no sean regalos.

-No. –“No todos” pensó, y se sintió obligado a sonreír ante la risa de Dean.

-Creo que voy a regalarle los típicos pendientes.

-Una pena, también puedes regalarle un libro algo más barato, siempre es más personal que una joya.

-Te pareces a mi hermano.-Respondió.- Esta bien, enséñame algo más de acuerdo con mis vaqueros.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó todavía con una sonrisilla entre las mejillas.

Recorrieron la tienda entera dos veces, cada vez que pasaban por el mostrador Castiel dejaba uno o dos libros sobre una pila ya existente del mostrador, después seguían dando vueltas, Dean le seguía como un perrillo asustadizo sigue a su amo por un sitio nuevo, lo cierto es que tenía algo de miedo de que una mano apareciese de entre los libros del suelo y le llevase con ella, pero de lo que más miedo tenía era de encontrar el carísimo libro de “Orgullo y prejuicio” con el pie.

-Me llevo este.- Castiel había intentado explicarle el argumento de cada uno de los veinte libros que había reunido para él, consiguió librarse de ello en el tercero, lo cierto es que el tendero hablaba tan bien que le apetecía que siguiese hablando, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Viendo lo bien que se sabía los argumentos también se preguntó si habría leído todos los libros de la tienda, aunque pensó que era más probable que, simplemente, le hubiese ofrecido sus favoritos personales.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo.

-Está bien, serán veinticinco con sesenta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te sabes el precio de memoria?- Preguntó divertido.

-De todos los libros.- Respondió como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

-Espera.- Dean dejó el libro en la mesa y se dio la vuelta, cogió un libro al azar de la estantería de enfrente y se lo enseñó a Castiel.- ¿Este?

-Treinta y cinco con veinte.- Respondió al instante.

-Uno más.- Dijo más para él, que seguía teniendo prisa, que para Castiel y se agachó, Castiel giró disimuladamente la cabeza para no mirar su trasero y ese trocito de espalda justo encima de él que le había quedado descubierto.- Este.- No le enseñó más que el lomo del libro.

-Quince exactos.

-Eres una maquina.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Sabes me llevo este también.- Dijo volviendo al mostrador.

-¿Y eso?

-Que no soy un paleto, también me gusta leer de vez en cuando.- Le tendió el libro al librero.

-No insinuaba que fueses un…

-Era broma. ¿Me cobras?

-Sí, claro.- Castiel puso los dos libros en una bolsa.- Espera ¿Lo querrás envuelto para regalo?

-No estaría mal.

Castiel se agachó bajo el mostrador y sacó dos rollos de papel de envolver, ambos algo arrugados. Uno tenía un fondo dorado, sobre él pilas de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores todos ellos algo apagados y de apariencia extraña. El otro era de fondo azul con palomas, o alguna otra clase de pájaro que Dean no reconoció, blancas sobre él.

-Elige.- Ofreció Castiel.

-¿Cuál te gusta más a ti?

-El dorado parece más acorde con el regalo, pero solo en un primer plano, es el que eligen los eruditos o quienes creen serlo.- Lo apartó un poco.- Personalmente prefiero el de las palomas,- ¡Palomas! Dean había acertado.-es como si regalases el cielo, la libertad, para mí eso significa un libro y estoy seguro de que si lo lee con cariño es lo que significa para todo el mundo.- Pasó con cuidado la mano sobre ese papel mientras hablaba.

-Que sea el de las palomas entonces.

-¿También crees que son palomas?- Preguntó mientras comenzaba a desenrollar lo justo para envolver el regalo.

-¿A caso no lo son?

-Algunos me han dicho que no.

-Son palomas.- Afirmó Dean al volverlas a ver cuando Castiel comenzó a doblar el envoltorio sobre el libro.

Cuando el libro estuvo perfectamente envuelto el dependiente lo metió en la bolsa donde todavía estaba el otro y se la tendió a Dean.

-Serán veinticinco.

-¿Qué?- Se extrañó. Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho buscando la cartera.- Te has dejado el otro.

-Regalo de la casa.

-No hace falta Castiel, he sido un cliente muy agobiante.

-Y el único de la tarde.

-Precisamente por eso deberías cobrármelo todo, esto no se mantiene solo.

-Tienes razón.- Castiel hizo una pausa.- Veinte.

-¡No estoy regateando!

-Pero yo sí. Págame antes de que te los regale.

-Está bien, pero por lo menos déjame invitarte a una cerveza.

Castiel se sorprendió, era la primera vez que un cliente le invitaba a algo que no fuese “irse a la mierda”.

-No hace falta.- Dijo cogiendo el dinero y abriendo la caja registradora que llevaba sin registrar nada desde el primer año de la tienda, ahora simplemente servía de caja.

-Insisto.- Dean recordaba que tenía prisa, y sabía que Sam iba a matarle por ello, podría regalarle el libro que había comprado como compensación así  la bronca no sería demasiado fuerte.

-Que sea un café con leche.

-Lo que quieras.

Castiel se pensó una única vez más si denegar la invitación, pero al final aceptó, le pidió un par de minutos a Dean y subió escaleras arriba dejando por primera vez en la historia de “Enochian Sigils” la tienda completamente vacía, no, peor, con un desconocido.

Bajó las escaleras con una cazadora y unas llaves en la mano.

-¿Vives arriba?

-Así es.- Dejó que Dean saliese primero, dio la vuelta al cartel diciendo “Cerrado” y cerró la puerta con las llaves, se las metió al bolsillo y pensó que era la primera vez que salía a la calle en esa semana, y estaban a viernes.

-¿Conoces algún café de la zona?

-Lo cierto es que no me muevo mucho por aquí.

-Pero si es tu barrio.- Se extrañó Dean, Castiel se encogió de hombros.- Lisa me dijo que había uno cerca de un supermercado que debía de estar…

-¡Ya se cual es! Desayuno allí a veces.- La frase correcta era “Desayunaba allí a veces, espero que sigua abierto.”

Y casi más por casualidad que por suerte el café estaba abierto y casi vació, entraron y Castiel se sintió extraño al no escuchar el retintineo de unas campanillas al abrir la puerta, se sentaron al fondo, solamente había una muchacha más como clienta, a esas horas la gente todavía no había comenzado a bajar a los cafés.

-Un café con leche y un cortado con whisky.- Pidió Dean, Castiel había olido en él nada más entrar sus años de bebedor, su ropa olía a alcohol y estaba seguro de que había noches en las que se dormía solo cuando el whisky le hacía dejar de pensar. Decirlo habría sido de mala educación e inconveniente, así que no lo mencionó.

Una camarera absurdamente cordial les trajo los cafés y dejó un número de teléfono sobre la mesa sin dejar muy claro a cuál de los dos se lo daba, ninguno de ellos los cogió, con ninguno hubiese tenido éxito.

-Y dime Cas.- Dean hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de Castiel, como no pareció reaccionar de ninguna forma Dean continuó.- ¿Cómo empezó?

-¿La tienda?- Dean afirmó.- Pues dejé la universidad, sin saber que querer hacer en mi vida, sin pareja, casi sin dinero, sin amigos.- Dean se arrepintió de preguntar, no quería que nadie recordase una etapa así.- Y me dije ¿quieres sumar una desgracia más a tu vida? ¿De verdad quieres trabajar en algo que no te gusta? Y decidí que si tenía control sobre algo debía ser valiente y hacer por lo menos una parte de mi vida como dios manda.- Suspiró y Dean vio como sus ojos se habían humedecido.- Encontré el local y la casa en alquiler, no me lo pensé y monté la tienda, empezó con solo dos libros y uno de ellos ni siquiera lo he conseguido vender todavía.- Sonrió.- Y aquí estamos.

-Guau.- Murmuró Dean.- No lo has tenido fácil, ¿y la familia?

-Mi familia es poco convencional, somos muchos hermanos, nuestros padres murieron hace tiempo y por si fuese poco los mayores están reñidos y los demás han empezado a elegir bandos, cosas de familias numerosas supongo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo solo tengo un hermano.

-¿Y tus padres?

-También murieron.

-Vaya…- Castiel pensó en disculparse pero le sonó un poco extraño en su cabeza, ¿”te doy el pésame”? parecía algo absurdo.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿qué estudiaste en la universidad?

-Te vas a reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Se preguntó porque una carrera sería graciosa.

-Teología, quería ser cura.

-¿Cura?- Dean no se rió, pero se extraño.- ¿Y qué te sacó del camino divino?

-Bueno…

-No hace falta que me lo digas.- Aclaró Dean suponiendo que sería algo bastante personal.

-Soy gay.

-Oh.

-Sigo creyendo que Dios me quiere, donde quiera que esté, pero no me gustan los corresponsales de Él en la Tierra. No quería formar parte de algo así.

-Te comprendo.- Dijo Dean dando un tragó al cortado.

-¿Qué piensas tú de Dios?

-Pienso que si existió algún día o está muerto o le importamos muy poco.- Contestó hinchando el pecho y dejando escapar un corto suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros, Castiel comprendió que la vida de Dean no había sido más fácil que la suya.

Acabaron los cafés e incluso pudieron hablar unos cinco minutos sin que nadie saliese herido por recordar su pasado, Castiel insistió en pagar el suyo pese a que Dean le recordó que él había invitado, al final consiguió convencer al librero y pagó la cuenta, se levantaron olvidando el teléfono de la camarera en la mesa que, sin darse cuenta todavía de ello, les guiñó un ojo antes de que saliesen por la puerta.

-Bueno Cas me gustaría acompañarte a la tienda pero tengo que irme por el otro lado.

-Claro, no pasa nada, tampoco hacía falta así qué.- “Cállate Castiel”

-Volveré a pasarme para comprar los regalos de Navidad.

-Cuando quieras, te invitaré a un té en la tienda.- Se ofreció Castiel que recordó haber mencionado el antiguo juego de té chino que había conseguido al comprar dos libros a un comercial asiático.

-Entonces tal vez me pase antes.- Sonrió y Castiel sonrió con él.

Pareció volver en una nueve hasta la tienda, pero la emoción no duro mucho más, no podía permitírselo. Se sentó en la silla y pensó en como eso no iba a pasar, de ninguna de las formas, no había conocido a una posible pareja, ni mucho menos había hecho un nuevo amigo. Había sido un cliente agradecido y eso le había costado mucho dinero. Joder, ni siquiera había sido un cliente agradecido, había sido una persona que se sentía culpable, seguro que su rebaja le había puesto incomodo.

Aún así Castiel esperó que volviese antes del mes de diciembre, “tal vez me pase antes”, había dicho, algo dentro de Castiel le decía que podía suceder, la risa de Dean le había parecido tan sincera.

Pero Dean no volvió en todo noviembre.


	2. Chapter 2

Era dos de diciembre, la nieve no había hecho todavía su aparición pero el hombre del tiempo decía que pronto las calles estarían blancas hasta la altura de los tobillos.  
Ese día a Castiel le había costado más de lo normal levantarse, debía de estar pillando un resfriado. A las siete iba a llegar un vendedor ingles que decía tener uno de los primeros ejemplares de una obra de Shakespeare. Él ya se las había visto antes con gente que decía tener algo y acababa vendiendo aire y por alguna razón aquel hombre le sonó así por teléfono, así que no estaba seguro de si su esfuerzo por levantarse a las seis de la mañana había servido de algo.  
  
Cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta cambió de opinión, no parecía uno de aquellos desgraciados, parecía alguien de fiar, o un vendedor de relojes de contrabando, no podía decidirse.  
  
-Encantado, Crowley.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Igualmente, soy Castiel.- Se presentó sacudiendo su mano.  
  
-Que nombre más angelical.  
  
-Sí, parecemos los protagonistas de “Buenos presagios”.- Crowley se rió un poco, como si en el fondo más que una referencia literaria hubiese sido una alusión a la realidad.  
  
-Cierto, ángel.- Castiel sonrió al ver que le seguía la corriente, muy poca gente le había hecho eso alguna vez.  
  
-No tiene acento inglés, me lo había parecido usted por teléfono.- Comentó ofreciéndole asiento al comerciante.

-Oh, no habló conmigo, era mi ayudante.- Crowley se sentó, Castiel dio la vuelta al mostrador e hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Eso explica mucho.- En realidad eso explicaba porque al hombre del teléfono le había visto la intención del engaño y a Crowley casi no le notaba, el hombre que tenía delante era una serpiente experimentada.

Cerraron el trato una hora después, ambos quedaron satisfechos aunque Castiel se sintió como si acabase de vender su alma.  
  
Cerró la puerta tras Crowley no sabiendo muy bien si quería volver a verle, cogió el cepillo que había apoyado en esa misma esquina y se puso a barrer despacio y con mucho más cuidado que de normal, incluso recogió y ordenó un montón de libros mientras lo hacía.

-¿Castiel?- Se escuchó la puerta y las campanillas sonaron pero él no sé dio cuenta.

Estaba al fondo de la tienda centrado en donde debería guardar el libro que llevaba en la mano e intentando de paso recordar donde había metido las gafas, así que no se enteró.

-Hey, no sé si te acordaras de mí pero…- Se había adentrado un poco más en la tienda, Castiel reconoció su voz tras pensarlo un poco.

-El té está frío.  
  
-Lo siento, iba a pasarme antes pero tuve unos cuantos problemas en casa.- “Escusas de mal pagador” Pensó y decidió seguir con una verdad más inmediata.- De todas formas aquí estoy para dejarme todo el dinero que haga falta en regalos de Navidad.

-¿Qué le pareció a tu novia el libro?

-Le encantó, seguro que unos pendientes no le habrían hecho más feliz.

-¿Y a tu hermano?

-El libro le gustó tanto que ni siquiera se enfadó conmigo, más de lo necesario, me refiero.- Dean se preguntó durante un segundo si le había mencionado que el libro iba a ser para su hermano, supuso que lo habría dicho.

-Perfecto entonces.

-Es más le gustó tanto que hasta puedo volver a hacer tarde hoy, si todavía me ofreces ese té, me da igual que esté frío.

-Claro.- Castiel dejó el cepillo de nuevo en la esquina, pasando por al lado de Dean, él no se movió así que le acabó dando sin querer, Castiel estaba seguro de que no había perdido el equilibrio, aún así Dean le había agarrado del brazo y la cintura como si se fuese a caer.- Gracias.

-Lo siento, me aparto.

-No hace falta, ya esta.- Dijo dejando el cepillo y volviendo a pasar.- La tetera está arriba, ¿subes?

  
Dean no se había dado cuenta pero el librero había dado la vuelta al cartel y la tienda estaba cerrada. Subieron las escaleras y entraron directamente a un pequeño salón, la casa no debía ser mucho más grande, aún así parecía acogedora y mucho más ordenada que la tienda, casi como si nadie viviese allí.

  
-Siéntate, le va a costar un poco.- Castiel señaló el sofá de dos plazas.- Puedes darme la cazadora si quieres.

  
-Sí, gracias.- Dean se la quitó y se la dio, después se sentó y comenzó a dar pequeños botecitos con el talón en el suelo nervioso.

  
Castiel dejó la cazadora colgada de un perchero en la pared de al lado de la puerta, después desapareció por una puerta lateral y, por lo que Dean supuso, debió entrar a la cocina para poner la tetera a hervir, salió un minuto después.

  
-Puedes poner la televisión.- Dijo desde la puerta.- Creo que va.- Murmuró antes de desaparecer.

  
No lo hizo, se quedó esperando en el sofá. Si encendía la tele cuando Castiel volviese no iba a apagar la, la tele sería incomoda si se ponían a hablar y a Dean le apetecía hablar.  
Al cabo de unos minutos Castiel volvió de la cocina con un par de tazas servidas de té sobre unos platitos.

  
-No tengo pastas, lo siento.

  
-Da igual, no me gustan demasiado.- Mintió, todo lo que fuese dulce era bienvenido en su boca.

  
A la conversación le costó un poco arrancar, pero cuando lo hizo hablaban como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

  
-¿Y nunca te has planteado escribir?

  
-Soy bueno leyendo historias, pero crear vida, crear mundos, eso es otra cosa. Escribir es difícil.

  
Cuando la taza de té se acabó Castiel sirvió otra, siguieron conversando hasta que el sol empezó a esconderse.

  
-Me tengo que ir Cas.

  
-Sí, claro, hasta otra.

  
-Esta vez prometo volver.

  
-Lo creeré cuando lo cumplas.

  
Le dio la cazadora a Dean y tuvo el impulso de darle, de paso, un beso de despedida y se hubiese dejado si Castiel llega a tener el valor. Ninguno se dio cuenta de lo perdidamente embelesados que estaban en los labios del otro.

  
-Adiós.- Se despidió Castiel dando un paso atrás.

  
-Adiós.- Contestó Dean con una sonrisa algo forzada rompiendo del todo la ilusión.

  
No fue hasta que estuvo en la calle, con unos pocos copos de nieve sobre la cazadora y la cabeza algo más fría después de caminar dos calles en sentido contrario, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había comprado ningún libro. A fin de cuentas tampoco había ido allí para eso, los libros solo habían sido la escusa.

 Dean se había pegado medio mes de noviembre pensando en el librero que había puesto patas arriba su vida sin saberlo, viéndolo doblando alguna esquina o sentado en algún café. No había tenido el valor de volver, ese día se había levantado con ánimos, se había convencido de que no sentía nada por ese librero. Pero nada más entrar por la puerta las palabras volvieron a perderse en su cabeza y las piernas le temblaron por un segundo, y no le importó, no le importó que aquella sensación volviese a aparecer.

  
Castiel tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que Dean se había ido sin comprar, se preguntó si volvería otro día para arreglar el despiste o si tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente cumpleaños de su novia. Tal vez volviese para comprar en San Valentín o tal vez para el cumpleaños de su hermano, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que dejase de regalar libros.

  
Se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama sin cenar ni recoger el juego de té, se abrazó a un cojín como solía hacer todas las noches y se quedó dormido a las nueve y tres minutos, cosa que no hacía desde que tenía cuatro años cuando su hermano Gabriel le acostaba.

  
Se despertó al día siguiente, trabajó y se acostó, y así al siguiente día y al siguiente. Entonces recordó como se ponía la tienda la semana antes de Navidad. También se acordó de que Balthazar era el que solía ayudarle en esos días, pero Balthazar no iba a poder ayudar ese año.

  
Así que con un poco de pesar decidió contratar un temporal para el mes de diciembre. Limpió un poco el escaparte y colocó el cartel de la forma más llamativa que pudo, cuando volvió a entrar en la tienda estuvo a punto de salir para quitarlo, pero empleó esas fuerzas en organizar un poco por dentro.

  
Dos días después un joven mucho más alto que él y con el pelo mucho más largo entró por la puerta, llevaba una bandolera colgada a la altura de la cadera y un porfolio en la mano.

  
-Buenos días.- Dijo nada más localizar a Castiel.

  
-Buenos días caballero ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

  
-Vengo por el trabajo.

  
-¿Por el trabajo?- Preguntó, se había olvidado de ello.- Oh sí.- Se acercó al joven.- Es temporal, como pone en el cartel.

  
-Me parece bien. ¿Quiere un currículo?

  
-No, no hace falta. ¿Por qué lo quieres?

  
-Oficialmente porque necesito dinero, el alquiler se nos está haciendo pesado a mi hermano y a mí, y la universidad es cara, una ayuda vendría bien.

  
-¿Universidad? ¿No eres algo mayor?

  
-No tuve tiempo de ir cuando era más joven.

  
-¿Y extraoficialmente?

  
-Oh.- Tomo una pausa.- Me encantan los libros, cuando era pequeño y las cosas estaban feas en mi casa, y créame era muy a menudo, mi hermano me leía hasta que todo pasaba. Cuando aprendí a leer me quedaba las noches enteras en vela, no hay mejor sensación…

  
-Que ver salir el Sol con un libro en las manos.

  
-Exacto.- Sonrió.- Me llamó Sam.

  
-Encantado Sam, soy Castiel.- El librero se metió tras el mostrador.- Una cosa más.- Sacó los dos papeles de envolver sobre la mesa.

  
-¿Cuál te gusta más, Sam?

  
-Los dos son bonitos.  
-¿Con cuál envolverías un libro a un cliente?

  
-Difícil.- Masculló.- Dependería del cliente.

  
-¿Cuál elegirías tú?

  
-Me gusta el de los libros, es bonito. Pero el de los pájaros también está bien.

  
-Pájaros.- Dijo Castiel.

  
-¿Algún problema?

  
-No, solo divagaba, y bien ¿Cuál elegirías?

  
-El dorado.

  
-Estas contratado.- Dijo saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

  
-¿Así de fácil?- Lo que Sam quería decir era “¿Todo dependía de qué papel eligiese?” Pero no lo hizo.

  
-Así de fácil, si aceptas claro.-Castiel dio un paso atrás cuando vio al joven adelantar uno.- El sueldo no es alto, el trabajo sigue siendo temporal, tendrás que ayudarme a organizar esto, además los libros tienen el precio puesto de memoria.

  
-Necesito el trabajo, y tengo buena memoria.

  
-Perfecto, comienzas el lunes.

  
-Muchas gracias.

  
-Lee esto, tienes que sabértelo para el primer día.- Volvió tras el mostrador y después de rebuscar un poco sacó un libro.- Pone el precio de todos los ejemplares, le puedes echar una ojeada.

  
-Has dicho que todo estaba de memoria.- Se extraño Sam.

  
-No quiero débiles en mi tienda.- Dijo entregándole el libro.- Hasta el lunes.

  
-Hasta el lunes.

  
Sam llegó muy puntual en su primer día, su primera y casi única norma fue la que Castiel había dado a su hermano durante todos esos años.

  
-El ejemplar de “Orgullo y Prejuicio” no se vende.

  
-Es uno de los más caros, sería un gran ingreso.

  
-No se vende.

  
-Comprendido.

  
Después de ello Castiel le puso un delantal negro con las letras “Enochian Sigils” en el pecho. Balthazar solo había accedido a ponérselo el primer año y solo el primer día, pero Sam no iba a negarse, después de todo a él le pagaba.

  
Su primera tarea fue barrer, después Sam tuvo que adentrarse en la oscuridad más profunda de la tienda para poner en orden esos libros, según lo que Castiel le había dicho poco a poco tenía que ir registrando los nuevos y ordenando los viejos hasta llegar a los que había en el mostrador.

  
Castiel también se mantuvo ocupado, entre eso, los auriculares que Sam llevaba y lo poco que le gustaba hablar a Castiel, no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la mañana. Fue sobre eso de las doce cuando el moreno iba a darle un descanso a Sam cuando alguien entró por la puerta de la tienda rompiendo la calma.

  
Una señora mayor que quería un regalo paro sus nietos, los nietos por lo visto no eran muy aficionados a la lectura y ella quería hacerles un regalo que les cambiase el punto de vista. Castiel dejó que su subordinado se ocupase de ello. Después de unos diez minutos buscando el libro perfecto para cada uno de los tres nietos de la señora Sam se dirigió al mostrador, eligió el papel de “los pájaros” solo para uno de ellos. La señora se marchó muy contenta.

  
-¿Por qué no has envuelto todos los libros con el mismo papel?- Preguntó Castiel algo intrigado.

  
-Porque solo uno de ellos va a guardar ese libro debajo de su almohada para protegerlo de los monstruos y lo guardara hasta que su hijo lo herede y con suerte su nieto tras él.

  
-¿Y los otros dos?

  
-Los otros dos querían una Play.- Contestó Sam encogiéndose de hombros, Castiel sonrió suavemente y ambos siguieron trabajando un poco más.

  
Pararon para comer sin hablar más de lo necesario, Castiel le llevó al bar al que había ido con Dean, comieron en un cuarto de hora y volvieron a la tienda, dos clientes más entraron esa tarde, la Navidad empezaba a notarse.

  
Las campanillas sonaron una vez más, Castiel estaba en el fondo de la tienda, admirando como Sam había conseguido ordenar un cuarto de la tienda en solo esa mañana, a él le habría llevado toda la semana.

  
-¡Dean!- Escuchó gritar a Sam emocionado, se giró casi sin darse cuenta.

  
-¡Sammy! ¿Qué tal el primer día?- Sin duda era él.- Te he traído magdalenas.

  
-Estas bromeando.

  
-Me retaste a que lo hiciera.

  
-No tienes remedio.- Contestó Sam cogiendo el tuper con las magdalenas.

  
-¿Esta Castiel por aquí?

  
-Al fondo.- Respondió Sam.

  
-¿Cas?- Dean se encaminó todavía con miedo de pisar algo hacia el fondo.

  
-Hola Dean.- Saludó Cas cuando pudo verlo.- ¿Es tu hermano?

  
-Sí, mi hermano pequeño, aunque no lo parezca.- Levantó la mano por encima de su cabeza haciendo referencia a la altura.

  
-No me había dado cuenta.

  
-Cuando vino a casa diciendo que tenía un trabajo aquí creo que me emocione más que él.

  
-¿Y eso?

  
“Porque así tendría una escusa para verte”. Hay que ver la de problemas que se solucionarían si las personas fuesen tan simples.

  
-Porque sabía que iba a tener un buen jefe.

  
-Soy un explotador.- Bromeo Cas, aunque en realidad tenía algo de razón, pero Sam se dejaba explotar así que era casi una obligación aprovechar al chico.

  
Que precioso silencio lleno sin palabras, cuantas veces había leído Castiel la descripción de silencios como esos en los libros que les rodeaban, cuantas veces había soñado estar en uno de ellos con alguien como Dean. Y cuanto le molestaba a Dean, que incomodo se sentía. Que poco le gustaban los silencios al rubio y cuanto al librero.

  
No era intencionada que la mirada de Dean se perdiese en la de Cas, tampoco fue intencionado el paso que dio hacía él ni como el otro respondió acercándose un poco más, que casualidad que la lengua de Dean saliese para humedecer sus labios mientras miraba los del librero, que coincidencia que después los mordiese intentando volver a subir la vista, y por los cielos que fue cosa del azar que Dean cogiese la cara de Castiel entre sus manos y diera el paso necesario para cortar sus distancias, cosa de ventura fue que el moreno cerrase los ojos y se dejase besar por los labios de Dean.

  
No fue tanto por suerte que al separarse Cas agarrase la cazadora a Dean para poder volverlo a besar, por supuesto fue totalmente intencionado que Dean se dejase hacer, incluso fue queriendo como antes de terminar el beso Dean agarró con sus labios el inferior de Castiel estirándolo un poco.

  
-¿Chicos?- Sam habló, posiblemente con media magdalena en la boca, justo antes de que un silencio, esta vez sumamente incomodo, comenzase entre ellos, así que oír su voz y entenderla como una escusa fue su salvación.

  
-Vamos.- Dijo Dean, sonrió torpemente a Castiel y se adelantó hacía su hermano no sin antes tropezar con una pila de libros del suelo.

  
El librero no supo que decir durante la siguiente hora, Sam decidió que aunque su jefe no se lo mandase era hora de romper su descanso y se puso a trabajar, Dean dijo que tenía que marcharse ya, tenía que volver al taller.

  
-¿Eres mecánico?

  
-De los mejores.- Apuntó Sam que ya cargaba con un montón de libros.

  
-Sí, sobretodo reparo coches clásicos.

  
-Le vuelven loco.- Añadió su hermano pequeño al ver que Castiel no decía nada.- ¿Tienes coche?

  
-No, bueno, sí.

  
-Yo tengo un Chevrolet Impala del 69.-Dijo con los ojos brillantes simplemente de recordar el dato.

  
-Oh.- Asintió Castiel como si supiera de que le hablaban.- Yo tengo un Riviera del 64, era de mi hermano.

  
-¿Enserio?

  
-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre?

  
-Va a pedirte que le dejes meter mano.- Dijo Sam que estaba de espaldas a ellos ordenando una estantería.

  
Castiel se ruborizó y a Dean se le secó algo la boca.

  
-Podrías dejarme verlo algún día, el coche, digo.

  
-Sí, claro, cuando quieras.

  
-Genial.- Silenció, se habían vuelto a perder. Dean tosió.- Me tengo que ir.

  
-Hasta luego.- Se despidió Sam cuando su hermano se acercó para darle una palmadita en la espalda.

  
-Adiós Sammy.- Hizo una pausa y se giro de nuevo hacia Castiel.- Adiós Cas.  
-Adiós Dean.

  
Castiel intentó centrarse, por supuesto le costó lo suyo, a la mayoría de los clientes de esa tarde, que fueron cinco, le tocó atenderlos a Sam. Castiel se dedicó a ordenar una de las estanterías más pequeñas de la tienda y, como solía pasarle, acabó sentado en el suelo leyendo uno de los libros.

  
-Hey.- Sam se acercó a él, así parecía mucho más alto que de normal y eso ya era decir.- ¿Te pasa algo?

  
-¿Qué?- Levantó la cabeza del libro y se ajustó las gafas con un toquecito.- No, claro que no.

  
Sam le sonrió interrogante pero Castiel no lo captó y ante la falta de otra pregunta siguió leyendo, no se dio cuenta de que Sam se había sentado a su lado hasta que al comenzar a leer la siguiente página su sombra le molestó.

  
-Oye Sam.

  
-Dime.

  
-Dean alguna vez…- Se sintió tan estúpido.- ¿Ha mostrado interés en los hombres?- Le costó encontrar cada palabra, se paraba un par de segundos antes de decir cada una de ellas.

  
-Mi hermano es muy…- Sam cambió de posición, extendió una pierna y se creó una barrera entre ellos y el lado más luminoso de la tienda, lo cual dio cierta comodidad y seguridad a Castiel.- Se pierde en sí mismo.

  
-¿A qué te refieres?

  
-A veces no acepta cuando le gusta una persona.- Se encogió de hombros Sam.

  
-Ya, pero le ha gustado algún chico.- Como un colegial, se sentía como un colegial. No, peor aún, se sentía como en el instituto cuando le gustaba el quarterback del equipo.

  
-Posiblemente.- Sam sabía que su hermano nunca le había mencionado nada así, pero también se había dado cuenta de cómo hablaba de Castiel mientras cenaban fideos preparados en su apartamento, y eso no podía negarlo.

  
-Posiblemente.- Suspiró el moreno, recordó lo que le pasó cuando el quarterback se enteró de que le gustaba.

  
-Por si te sirve de consuelo,- Siguió hablando. - Dean no era quarterback en el instituto.- Castiel creyó atragantarse con su propia saliva, ¿cómo sabía que estaba pensando en ello?

  
-¿Eres adivino?

  
-¿Quién yo?- Se rió.- He acertado de casualidad.

  
-¿Qué era Dean?

  
-Nada, nosotros no estábamos el tiempo suficiente en un instituto como para llegar a ser algo.  
-Lo siento.

  
-No estaba tan mal.- Sí, sí lo estaba, y la vena del cuello todavía le ardía pensando en lo que su padre les hacía pasar por aquel entonces.- Tenemos que seguir trabajando.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano a Castiel.

  
La noche se acercaba, la nieve no había cuajado ese día, la tienda había hecho los mayores ingresos del mes y Castiel sabía que eso no había hecho más que empezar. Sam se despidió y se fue al apartamento, Castiel rogó que no le contase nada de su conversación con él a Dean y subió a su casa.

  
Ese día sí ceno, solo y con la tele apagada, no necesitaba voces distantes que le hicieran compañía para eso ya tenía las de su cabeza.  
  
“Ya me ha besado” se decía, pero después inventaba un millón de argumentos para quitarle importancia a algo así. No podía soportarse a sí mismo, ¿estaba enamorado? Por dios era como una de esas novelas malas.

  
Se fue a la cama sin terminar de cenar y allí la novela romántica de segunda se convirtió en un relato erótico. No sabe como su mano se deslizó por debajo de sus sabanas y por dentro de los pantalones de su pijama, en momentos así era un alivio dormir sin calzoncillos. Escuchaba su voz, sentía sus manos e incluso se imagina sus besos, sí, recordaba aquel beso, no había sido un “besito”, no había sido un acto espontaneo y sin importancia. No, había sido un buen beso, un gran beso.

  
Deslizó una de sus manos bajo su camiseta encontrando su pezón y se imaginó que era la mano de Dean. Y siguió jugando así consigo mismo hasta que acabó con los ojos llorosos de la excitación y una extraña sensación de insatisfacción.  
Ladeó la cabeza, suspiraba un poco jadeante, no había gritado, no había gemido, él nunca hacía esas cosas cuando se masturbaba. Vio el reloj digital con esos horribles números rojos, lo que daría por uno analógico, pero esos eran tan poco útiles para un dormitorio, suspiro, tenía que dormirse al día siguiente tendría que madrugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Las calles ya estaban decoradas, la nieve había cuajado y no se veía el sol desde hacía tres días. Las tiendas habían comenzado a poner luces por los escaparates, algunas en exceso, la panadería hasta tenía una corona en la puerta y Sam pensaba que ellos también debían poner una.

-No.- Fue la respuesta clara y concisa de Castiel.

-Una tienda decorada atrae a más clientes.- Continuó intentándolo Sam.- Además he organizado todo esto, hasta entra luz- “Cuando la hay”- por el escaparate.- Castiel le miraba expectante.- Podías dejarme decorar como recompensa.

-Te pago como recompensa.

-Me pagas poco.

-Como acordamos el primer día.

Sam volvió a intentarlo una vez más y otra después de aquella, pero no fue hasta el jueves de esa semana cuando Dean entró por la puerta, con las magdalenas reglamentarias, cuando por fin Sam obtuvo el permiso para decorar “Enoquian Sigils”.

-Esto está un poco soso ¿no?- Había sido lo único que había tenido que decir para que, en cuanto saliese por la puerta, Sam y Castiel se pusieran a decorar.

Iba a verles todos los días, oficialmente seguía yendo solo para ver a su hermano.  
 Una y solo una vez más había estado a punto de volver a ocurrir lo de aquella tarde, pero Dean no se lo permitió, seguía teniendo novia no iba a hacerle eso, no iba a hacerse eso.

Desde que Sam había arreglado la tienda la clientela había ido en aumento, a eso se le unía la llegada de la Navidad y que Crowley seguía proporcionando libros bastante jugosos al stock.

Descartando lo horriblemente nervioso que se ponía cuando Dean entraba por la puerta y lo absurdamente ridículo que se sentía cuando él se marchaba, la vida de Castiel iba viento en popa.

Gabriel se había pasado por la tienda esa semana, Castiel había aguantado con una sonrisa sus bromas, a los hermanos no les había caído demasiado bien.

-Espero que no le invites a la cena de Navidad.- Dijo Dean en cuanto Gabriel salió por la puerta.

-Tampoco es tan desagradable.- Apunto Sam.

-Sí lo es.

-Sí lo es.- Acabaron acordando.

Castiel tardó medio minuto más en hablar, sabía que se había perdido algo, pero había estado en las nubes media tarde así que no estaba seguro de donde exactamente había perdido el hilo.

-¿Qué cena de Navidad?- Preguntó al darse cuenta de donde estaba el fallo.

-¿Cuál va a ser? La nuestra.- Aclaró Dean como si hubiesen estado hablando de ello durante semanas.

-¿Por qué iba a invitar a Gabriel a vuestra cena de Navidad?

-Castiel, te estamos invitando a cenar con nosotros en Navidad.- Aclaró Sam.

-No puedo.- Respondió al instante como su escudo le obligaba a hacer siempre que le hacían alguna invitación.

-¿Ya tenías planes?

-No, pero no puedo.- No podía imaginarse en una cena de Navidad ¿Cuánto hacía que no tenía una?

-Solo estaremos nosotros.- Dijo Dean.

-Y Lisa.- Añadió Sam sabiendo que su hermano no quería acordarse de esa parte.

-No puedo.- Dijo definitivamente el librero al escuchar ese nombre.

No insistieron más, al menos no esa tarde. Dean siguió rondando por allí aún un poco más, escogió un libro y se sentó tras el mostrador a leer como si la tienda fuese suya, Sam le echó una mirada fulminante pero no sirvió de nada, de todas formas fue Castiel  quien le había ofrecido esa asiento la primera vez.

Castiel entró a la trastienda en busca de aquel ejemplar que siempre guardaba bajo el mostrador y que ahora por culpa de Sam, o gracias a él, según desde que lado mires la moneda, ya no estaba allí.

-Cas.- Escuchó a Dean y se giró, se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?-Él pasó y cerró la puerta se acercó a Castiel.- ¿Qué quieres, Dean?- Preguntó más pendiente de encontrar el libro que de él.

-Oye Cas...- Suspiró y volvió a retroceder hasta la puerta.- No es nada.

-Dime.- Insistió, hacía ya un tiempo desde la última vez que Dean había tenido vergüenza para pedirle las llaves de casa y poder ir al baño, le extrañó que volviese a comportarse así.

-Quería decirte que…- Castiel se giró y comenzó a prestarle algo más de atención.- Esta Lisa y…- Volvió a callar.- No puedo hacerle eso, lo que pasó aquella vez.- No le quitó la mirada. No era débil, no estaba vacilando.- Me gustaría que lo olvidases.- Pero su corazón si lo era, lo había sido siempre, demasiado blando, demasiado dependiente.- Aunque yo no lo haga.-Murmuró, como si tuviese que recordárselo a sí mismo, sintiendo la necesidad de cortarse con el cristal que era esa verdad.

Tardó en responder, Dean no supo si vio una media sonrisa en su expresión o si solo se lo imaginó. Cuando al fin le contestó no quedaba nada de la amabilidad del tendero, ni de la indiferencia que había mostrado cuando Dean había entrado al almacén.

-¿Cómo te crees con el derecho?- Preguntó Castiel dando un paso al frente y a ojos de Dean pareció crecer medio metro más.- ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí como si te creyeses el centro de mi universo?

-Cas, yo solo quería...- Él le cortó.

-No me llames así.- Tenía la espalda recta y sus ojos jamás habían penetrado de esa forma en los de Dean, le estaban quemando, le estaban atacando sin piedad, tenía miedo de poder explotar bajo su mirada.- No me puedes mandar olvidar.- Por primera vez Dean le vio como un ser superior, no como un mejor hombre ni nada parecido, como una especie distinta.- ¿Tienes novia? Me da igual Dean Cuando tu hermano acabe el trabajo no tendrás porque volver nunca.- Dio otro paso.- Es más ni siquiera tienes que volver cuando te vayas hoy.

Dean no era bueno sabiendo cuando callar, no era bueno parando y esperando a que se le enfriaran los pensamientos, él actuaba, él respondía. Y después se arrepentía.  
Puso esa cara de rabia mezclada con asco e irguió la espalda.

-Ni siquiera debió pasar, fue un error.

-Sí, debí drogarte.- Contraataco Castiel.

-No me extraña que estés solo.

-Tu novia debe estar echándote de menos Dean, deberías marcharte.-Terminó con un tono de nuevo sereno, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si no acabasen de caer muros y acabar mundos.

Y lo hizo, salió de la tienda, ni siquiera se despidió de Sam. Caminó directo al apartamento y a mitad de camino decidió que no quería ir allí, el apartamento estaría solo y frío. No quería tiempo y espacio para pensar, iría a un bar.

Castiel se preguntó por qué Dean tenía que haber entrado al almacén, por qué había pensado que eso era una buena idea. Por qué había tenido que destrozar esa pequeña mentira que estaban construyendo.

La intención de Dean, por supuesto, no había sido discutir con Cas. O eso se decía mientras pedía otra copa. Él solo quería aclarar la situación, solo quería dejar claro que no iba a pasar nada entre ellos, así, una vez aclarado eso, podrían seguir siendo amigos. Amigos. Porque eso era lo que él quería. ¿Verdad? Ordenó que su copa fuese doble. No, no lo era y él se había dado cuenta hacía mucho. Tal vez había buscado pelea deliberadamente. Tal vez había hecho saltar la chispa sobre las ramas secas que se habían ido acumulando durante ese tiempo cada vez que Dean miraba de soslayo a Cas, cada vez que buscaba acorralarle en un rincón de la tienda para luego desaparecer con una excusa entrecortada y estúpida. La intención de Dean, por supuesto, había sido discutir con Cas.

Sam terminó a las siete de esa tarde el que fue sin duda el día de trabajo más incomodo de su vida.

-¿Seguro que no quieres hablar o algo Cas?- Preguntó con la bandolera ya puesta.

-No Sam.

-Cuando se enfada dice cosas de las que se arrepiente.

-Yo no.-Dijo con la cara seria y los ojos algo húmedos y rojos.

-Cas…- Sam estaba buscando un argumento para poder relajar la tensión pero acabó pensando que lo mejor sería dejarlo correr.- Mañana a la misma hora ¿Verdad?

-Sí, hasta mañana Sam.

-Adiós.- Se despidió con una sensación de desazón en el pecho.

Castiel cerró la tienda dos horas más tarde, las dos horas más largas que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Intentó leer dos de sus libros empezados, se pegó media hora buscando el tercero, cuando lo encontró no se podía acomodar bien en esa ridícula silla horrible y vieja. Se levantó y se dio cuenta, con alivio, de que era hora de cerrar. Las campanillas tintinearon por el aire que levantó al hacerlo y Castiel estuvo a punto de cogerlas y reventarlas contra el suelo.

Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de un golpe, tiró el libro que había recogido sobre la mesa y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Después de diez minutos echado intentando calmarse, con las piernas  fuera de la cama, un brazo sobre los ojos y el otro como muerto a su costado, se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Se puso frente al espejo y abrió el grifo del agua, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, se echó el agua fría como la nieve que había en el alfeizar de la ventana y después repitió la acción.

Esa noche no cenó, se puso el pijama aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo y se volvió a acostar, entonces el teléfono sonó, no lo cogió, pero volvieron a llamar y acabó cediendo.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hermanito!- Era Gabriel.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué qué quiero?- Era tan exagerado, siempre tan teatral.- ¡Pues enterarme de las cosas básicas! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías novio?

-Cuando lo tuviese.- Castiel esperaba una reacción mucho más excéntrica e inmediata de Gabriel, pero eso no sucedió.

-Oye Castiel.- Habló cuando el librero creía que la conexión se había cortado.- Ten cuidado.- Su tono era serio, de vez en cuando Gabriel hasta parecía el hermano mayor que era.

-¿Cuidado?

-He visto como le mirabas, no quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

-Gracias Gabriel.- “Tarde hermano”, quiso decir.

-Además.- Intuyó que su tono “gracioso” iba a volver.- El otro parecía mucho más agradable y sin duda más guapo.

-Adiós Gabriel.- Le cortó.

-Lo siento Cas.- Contestó antes de colgar.

No dejó el teléfono inmediatamente, se quedó allí de pie en mitad del salón con el auricular sujeto contra la oreja un par de minutos. No sabía en qué pensaba, no pensaba en nada. Al final reacciono, dejó el teléfono y con él su pitido, pasó por el baño y volvió a la cama.

Al día siguiente el Sol brillaba, casi parecía como si la capa de nieve pudiese derretirse. Castiel se despertó más tarde de lo normal habiendo dormido más o menos lo habitual y se preparó para bajar a la tienda.

Una vez allí se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba fuera, esperando en el recoveco que hacían los escaparates al estar más salidos que la puerta.

-¿Sam?- Preguntó abriéndole la puerta.

-Hey Cas.

-¿Por qué estás tan pronto aquí?

-No es pronto, hace un cuarto de hora que empezaba mi turno.

Castiel fue a mirar el reloj de su muñeca y vio que no llevaba ninguno. A partir de ese incidente, y sabiendo que Sam era de fiar, decidió darle una copia de las llaves aunque solo fuese para lo que quedase de mes.

-No hace falta de verdad, las tendré que devolver enseguida.

-Puede que no.

Había tenido sus más y sus menos con su hermano, pero eso no le iba a hacer perder al empleado más competente, incluyéndose él, que la tienda había tenido. Tal vez pudiese hacer la prueba y ver si le iba bien teniendo un empleado durante todo el año.

No se produjo ningún incidente hasta dos días después: Castiel estaba al fondo de la tienda, catalogando, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, los libros recién adquiridos, cuando escuchó a Sam hablando con una clienta.

-Lo siento ese ejemplar de “Orgullo y prejuicio” ya no está a la venta.

-He venido desde lejos a por él, ¿por qué lo han retirado?

-Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero se vendió ayer mismo.

La joven se fue enfadada y Castiel sonrió ante la facilidad y gracilidad con la que Sam había despachado a la clienta.

-Muy bien Sam.- Le felicitó mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-¿Por qué? Es una lástima, habríamos conseguido el doble de lo de ayer.- A Castiel le costó un par de segundos reaccionar.

-¿Perdón?

-El libro se vendió ayer.

-¿Perdón?- Volvió a repetir, había dejado todo y se había acercado hasta el mostrador.

-Aquel hombre se lo llevó por mucho que hinche el precio.

-Dios mío.- Se lamentó Castiel.

Sam habló cuando creyó que su jefe estaba un poco más receptivo.

-¿Si no lo querías vender porque estaba aquí?

-Fue un regalo de uno de mis hermanos, Lucifer, él me ayudó con la tienda, me lo regaló. Fue el segundo libro en entrar en la tienda, me dijo que no podía salir de aquí al menos que fuese porque alguien lo había comprado, sabía lo mucho que me gustaban los libros y que no me resistiría y me lo llevaría a casa.

-¿Y por qué le tienes tanto cariño? Es decir, entiendo que sea un regalo pero…- Castiel siguió hablando.

-Es lo último que me regalo antes de que todo se estropease, es lo que me queda de él y del pasado. La familia se dividió y… No me apetece hablar de eso.- Acabó.

-Lo siento.

-Supongo que algún día tenía que pasar.

-Es lo que tu hermano quería.

-No es como si hubiese muerto.- Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto Castiel.- Creo.- Y ese sentimiento de duda le invadió, era cierto, no estaba seguro, llevaba tantísimo tiempo sin verle ni hablar con él, podía estar en el mismísimo infierno y él no se habría enterado.

Los días pasaron sin mayor complicación, Castiel ya no pensaba en Dean, al menos no cada segundo, y él no se pasó una sola vez más por la tienda así que se convirtió en una especie de fantasma. Sam entraba y salía puntual y solo tuvo que usar las llaves una vez porque Castiel se había puesto enfermo y prácticamente se había desmayado por la fiebre.

Había dicho que estaba bien y que solo era una gripe, pero Sam le llevó al hospital.

-¿Seguro que está bien?- El librero no se enteró pero Dean también estuvo allí.

-Sí, voy a llevarlo a casa, podrías pasar y decirle algo.

-No.

Sam suspiró agotado, su hermano era un cabezón de primera fila.  
 Llevó a Castiel de nuevo a casa y le prohibió bajar a la tienda en todo el día, subía cada una o dos horas para ver como estaba y abajo se las apañó como todo un maestro con los clientes que buscaban ansiosos el regalo para sus seres, posiblemente no tan, queridos, justo el día de Noche Buena.

Castiel se encontraba mucho mejor esa tarde, aunque todavía le moqueaba la nariz y tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

Le dio la tarde libre a Sam y acordaron que, por lo menos, se quedaría también enero, lo cual había excitado al universitario en sumo grado.

Solo un cliente entró esa tarde y tampoco se le podía llamar así.

-¿Y el temporal?

-Buenos tardes, Gabriel.

-¿No le habrás despedido, no?

-No, está contratado hasta enero.

-Genial.- Gabriel rodeó el mostrador y empujó a un lado a Castiel para poderse sentar él en la silla.- Traigo buenas noticias.

-Creí que solo venías por Sam.

-No solo.- Sonrió.- Es Baltasar.

-¿Está bien?

-Va a salir del hospital, estará en casa para Año Nuevo.

Castiel no dijo nada cerró los ojos y guardó esa frase como si fuese oro, ojala esta vez tuviese razón, ojala empezaran el año con Baltasar a su lado.

-¿Sabes algo de los demás?- Preguntó algo más animado.

-No mucho.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Es lo que pasa por no elegir bando.

-Eso podríamos discutirlo.

-No hacen falta más discusiones en la familia.- Dijo Gabriel dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Castiel.- ¿Vienes a cenar esta noche?

-¿Por qué?

-Es Noche Buena.

-Nunca celebramos Noche Buena. Ni siquiera Navidad.

-Lo hacíamos de pequeños.

-Cuando papá vivía.- Apuntó Castiel.

-Es mejor que pasar las fiestas solos ¿No?

Castiel pareció darle la razón, pero al final todo se quedó en un “llámame si te decides”. En cuanto se fue Castiel puso el cartel de cerrado, buscó un libro entre sus estanterías, un libro que ya no estaba, le gustaba leerlo en esos días, era un idiota sentimental.

Eligió otro, “Presagios”, se llamaba, lo había leído antes y no se zambulló en la lectura, al final lo dejó y optó por algo más propio de esas fechas “Un cuento de Navidad” de Charles Dickens. Paró un segundo para hacerse un sándwich, pero al final solo se bebió una taza de café, volvió a bajar a la tienda, el día se estaba nublando, o puede que estuviese anocheciendo, en cualquier caso tuvo que encender la lámpara con mampara de vidriera de encima del mostrador para poder leer.

Parecía ser noche cerrada pero solo debían de ser las seis o siete de la tarde, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta pero no hizo caso, volvieron a llamar.

-¡Cerrado!- Gritó sin molestarse a levantar la cabeza del libro.

Volvieron a llamar y Castiel volvió a gritar.

-¿Está el té frio?-Escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Creyó haberse equivocado, deseó haber oído mal, era, irónicamente, un fantasma del pasado.  
Dejó el libro sobre el mostrador y se levantó para poder ver si era de verdad él. Sí, sí lo era, con esos vaqueros gastados del primer día, con el pelo lleno de copos de nieve y algo entre las manos.

Se pensó si abrir o no, después de todo no tenía obligación de hacerlo, “Cerrado” ponía en la puerta. Suspiró y tras ver como Dean le saludaba con esa cara de idiota no tuvo más remedio que dejarle entrar.

-Cas.- Dijo nada más pasar, se hubiese frotado las manos si no hubiese sido porque no tenía donde dejar el paquete.-Castiel.- Se corrigió.

-Dean.- Contestó el librero con tono pesado.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo siguiente que dijo, adelantó a Castiel y dejó el paquete en el mostrador, se giró de nuevo hacía él.- Quiero que lo sepas, antes que nada, lo siento.

-Lo sientes.

-Cas. No soy bueno...- Respiró profundamente, había ensayado eso.- No soy bueno con las disculpas. Pero soy peor en las relaciones. No puedo tener amigos, no soy una de esas personas que…-Se le trababa la lengua, se enredaban las ideas.-Nunca quise hacerte daño. Ojala te hubiese conocido en otra situación, ojala hubiese sabido controlar esta situación.

Castiel esperaba paciente, pero a la vez su silencio le estaba matando, Dean quería que eso acabase cuanto antes, pero sabía que no podía correr o se tropezaría. Ya sabía que palabras tenía que escoger, pero teniéndole delante, teniendo delante a Castiel esas palabras cambiaban solas.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo y las tardes que he pasado aquí han sido las mejores y siento haberlo echado todo a perder, siento haberte dicho esas cosas y haber hecho lo que hice. Sé que soy un cretino y no me merezco que me perdones, aún así te he comprado algo por si, –Buscó el alivio cómico como hacía siempre. Intentar quitarle importancia a todo, volver a sellar su interior de forma rápida.- por si puedo sobornarte.- Sonrío sin sonreír para nada.

Cogió el paquete del mostrador y se lo dio a Castiel que no se había movido un solo centímetro haciendo que el sentimiento de incomodidad de Dean creciera por momentos.

-Toma.- Le ofreció desde una distancia prudencia.

Castiel cogió el regalo, se fijó en el envoltorio, era suyo, eran sus palomas. “¿Me has regalado uno de mis propios libros?” Iba a preguntar, pero se contuvo. Rasgó el papel sin cuidado y cuando vio el libro casi se puso a llorar allí mismo. Pero no lo hizo, cerró con fuerza los ojos y agarró ese ejemplar de “Orgullo y prejuicio” como si le fuese la vida en ello “Eres un capullo” fue a decirle, pero no lo hizo.

-Dean.- Consiguió decir en cuenta.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Casi despedí a Sam por esto.- Contestó con la voz temblorosa.

-Castiel ¿Me perdonas?- Volvió a preguntar.

Le miró iluso y Dean sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

-¿Crees qué?-Comenzó a decir pero no supo cómo acabar esa pregunta.- No necesitaba que me comprases un libro para perdonarte, y no lo hace más fácil el que lo hayas hecho.- Notó como Dean le apartaba la mirada por un segundo.- Lo que me dijiste, lo que podías haber terminado diciendo. Las palabras hacen mucho daño Dean.- Se balanceó un segundo, notaba como la fiebre estaba volviendo a apelotonarle.

-Todo lo que dije lo dije porque necesitaba convencerme de que no te quería. Pero no funciono.- Fue a dar un paso al frente, a acercase a Castiel, pero se arrepintió.- ¿Me perdonas?

Castiel asintió una sola vez, Dean sintió como el alivio le corría por las venas como el alcohol había corrido durante esos días.

-Una cosa más Cas.- Y por un segundo pensó que tal vez el librero volviese a corregirle sobre su nombre, pero no lo hizo.

-Dime.- Castiel ya se movía o por lo menos ya parpadeaba, o lo había hecho, una vez.

-Lo he dejado con Lisa.

-¿Por qué?- No quería saber eso, no necesitaba saber eso. La parte más sabía y racional de él que durante años había sido la mayor gritaba “¡No!”

Dean sonrió un poco, Castiel reparó en las profundas ojeras de Dean y volvió a oler el alcohol en él, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos esa sonrisa.

-¿No es obvio?- Dijo dando por fin un par de pasos para acercarse a Castiel.

-¿Vas a arrepentirte esta vez?

-Nunca.- Respondió.

Y aunque su sonrisa se borró Dean nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en el momento en que se acercó a besarle y Castiel no se apartó. Y aunque Castiel se creía en un sueño, o un delirio por la fiebre, ningún beso se había sentido jamás tan real como aquel.

Y todos los pequeños clichés parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para aparecer en la justa medida haciendo que el beso que se darían los protagonistas al final de una novela romántica quedase eclipsado por el que ellos se dieron.


End file.
